ultimateghostwhispererfandomcom-20200215-history
The Collector
The Collector is the twentieth episode of the second season, and the fourty-second overall episode, of the CBS series, Ghost Whisperer, originally premiering on April 27, 2007. The episode was written by Melissa Jo Peltier and directed by Ian Sander, and received a total of 9.20 million viewers. Melinda meets a man called Gabriel who has the same abilities to see and talk to the dead. Melinda later learns that he has a different plan for the dead. Further encounters with ghosts encourage Professor Payne to help Melinda more. Gabriel may have some answers for her about shifts in the spirit world, but the information comes at a price. Guest Starring *Jay Mohr as Rick Payne *Ignacio Serricchio as Gabriel Lawrence *Rachel Shelley as Kate Payne *Allison McAtee as Martina Rose *Rachel Cannon as Amy Fields *Richard Topol as James Sutherland *Chad Donella as Randy Cooper *John Paul Pitoc as Jared *Ken Davaitian as Jake Rose *Scott Rinker as Reggie *Robert Chester Smith as Funeral Director *Warren Christie as Motorcyle Ghost Plot Synopsis It opens at a funeral with Melinda talking to the ghost of the dead bride, she leaves and Melinda looks for the restroom and sees Gabriel for the first time talking to a biker's ghost. She tries to follow but loses him and goes back next day to 'sign the book' to get his name. She caught him talking to a ghost from the airplane crash that killer her original partner in the shop but something is blocking the light. The ghost screams, disappears and Melinda turns around to Gabriel watching it all. She corners Gabriel and they talk in to the night as Jim watches. She asks about the shift in the spirit world and he says they're stronger. Later after he leaves Melinda calls Rick about him and tells him they're going back to the crash site of the plane tomorrow night. They meet up there and the stewardess ghost appears and they hear Rick. Gabriel chases him, Melinda calls him off and Rick says "Your not going to believe what I saw." Rick took pictures with a special camera showing many ghosts attached to Gabriel. He comes to the shop the next day and she shows him the pictures and asks why he came to Grandview. He just says he was drawn there, later she has Rick call about where Gabriel came from and they find out he was a patient from a mental hospital. She sees Rick's dead wife and they talk a bit, and Rick gets her journal hidden in the bookcase. Later Melinda watches Gabriel leave at the funeral home from the opening and follows him to a house where a party seems to be going on which includes the stewardess ghost who says 'Help me!' and disappears. She enters the house and sees all the ghosts, they leave and she confronts Gabriel. He says the ghosts are freer then they've ever been. Gabriel says he's here for the dead and blocking the light with them. Melinda runs from the house and the stewardess goes with her. She tries to talk her to the light and possibly does, returning home to Jim and Rick. Rick has his wife's journal and was reading about an affair his wife had without Rick knowing. Of the five signs they know that four have happened and they all go to Gabriel's. They find a room with pictures of all of them and Melinda hears Kate, Rick's wife who feels guilty about the journal. Kate tells them about Gabriel's plan to make the dead stronger than the living. Kate talks it out about why she's still here, but Rick won't forgive her and she stays threatening them all with pain. As they leave the wind picks up like a storm is coming and the episode ends. Spirits There's a whole house full of the spirits Melinda has been seeing for a while now. Gabriel has been collecting them including the dead bride, stewardess and Rick's wife Kate. The Stewardess appears to move on, the rest stay to do battle with the light at Gabriel's side. Notes Trivia Quotes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Ghost Whisperer Episodes